1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of decorating concrete and more particularly to a decorative concrete block and method of coloring selected portions of a concrete block to decorate the block.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Concrete blocks are typically formed by mixing water, aggregate and cement in a slurry form, pouring the mortar slurry into a block mold and allowing the mortar to cure. The mold and formed, curved block are later separated.
The prior art concrete blocks are aesthetically boring and normally utilized as structural foundation elements such as in forming the foundations of buildings. It has been found, according to the present invention, that concrete blocks can be decorated and utilized in the interior of homes for floors, entry ways, fireplace fronts and/or patio surfaces. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative concrete block which can be utilized as an attractive building element in residential and commercial settings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel decorated concrete block and the method of making concrete which will decorate concrete to make it aesthetically pleasing.
It has been found that concrete blocks having different colors are important in the building trade. One such way of decorating blocks is merely to apply a color to the exterior surface of the block, however, coloring, such as paint, is easily removed from the block. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a block of decorative concrete and method of decorating concrete which will color the block to a predetermined depth below the surface of the block.
It has been found, according to the present invention, that concrete can be appropriately colored by adding a sulfate to a portion of the surface of the block in a desired pattern while the mortar is being cured.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide decorative concrete and method of forming decorative concrete by applying sulfate to a portion of the surface of a concrete block while the mortar is curing to color a portion of the block to a predetermined depth below the surface of a block.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.